Lucius Malfoy While He was at School
by lucius malfoy is my idol
Summary: the titles self explanitory... well, this is how i pictured Lucius and all of them at school


­ BOBO­          †Ð    d H H H H H HÐ                         †@     ÿÿ        H         †D                                                                                                                       ~     ÿÿ            †Ìÿÿ     ÿ                  -       Z                 ÿÿÿ               Theresa              €   f ÿÿ   B  LOM!                  `      H)!                                                            ÿÿ     ÿ                x   H H    ü@ÿ÷ÿîR´(ü    hh    ì @              '               @j d!G    E(!„ú :4X ¥$      W              ÿÿ                  †Ï                                     †                    l      /   Àc      m                  â        †L        †~Ô                                                                                                                    †~         mc                    †Óp    …žä                       †T  4´            ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ \ Øw DSET   T    *   [          ^     †0†8†4      †(    Ôˆ†}H +…                 ¸         ,     Â     ×          Z     ·     ,     É     Ã     •          ¤     P     €          {     ±     !            }      ä      %      <             Š         ™        y        ~             (     †,   †}´  (†}h  )6‰Yh   DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, SO DONÕT SUE ME, IÕM POOR! IÕM WRITING THIS ON A POWER MACINTOSH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HOW MUCH $ DO YOU THINK I HAVE! BUT EMILY, AMANDA, LEAH ,THERESA, AND RACHAEL (THATÕS ME) ARE ALL MINE SO, NAH!!!!!!!! HEH^^ (a.n) rachael: I'm kinda new at this, so donÕt hate this story at first cause i know that itÕs dumb at first, but i swear itÕll get better latter on. Lucius: no it wonÕt. rachael: ?!.... how did you get in here?! youÕre no  t even real! Lucius: just shut up and write the stupid story, you muggle trash. rachael: oh, donÕt i feel loved.....( rachaelÕs smack in the head with LuciusÕs pimpÕn cane) NOW ON WITH THE STORY! (i hope you all took some humor in my pain, you sick bastards!) please r&r , flames ecepteted ............................................................................................................................................................ ÒI canÕt Believe pettigrew got in!Ó said a pale, pointed faced boy with extremely blond hair and gray eyes to all his friends.(a.n. guess who this is!) this was Lucius malfoy (surprise!) when he was eleven and on his first train ride to Hogwarts. Òyeah, well, thatÕll happen when you have muggle lovers and mud-bloods running the school.Ó said a  n extremely greasy-headed boy with black eyes (well, almost black). this was , you guessed it, severus snap. Òmaybe there was a mistake when they sent out the letters?Ó said Alex Macnair, a boy with dark brown hair that was pale and very thin. ÒNo, thatÕs impossible , my father helped send those letters out himself.Ó said Lucius, as though that eliminated that as a solution. Òwell.... Lucius........ your fatherÕs not exactly in his right mind, now is he?Ósaid Joe Golye not quit sure if he should bring this up, and he had the build of a troll. *SMACK* ÒWhyÕd you punch Golye out, Lucius?Ó said Zac crabbe, who was also build like Golye, asked carefully unsure if heÕd be next or not. ÒThatÕs a stupid question, Crabbe,  6 you know that Lucius wonÕt hear any thing bad about his family.Ó answered Snape. Òi hope you didnÕt give him a concussion this time.Ó Òi just wish that black had fallen into our trap this summer and drowned.Ó said Snape in a disappointed voice. Ò now you should know by now that itÕll take more than chains and weights to tie me down to the bottom of the ocean.Ó said Sirius Black as he slid the compartment door back revealing the five other people that were with Black. Sirius Black , oviosley, James s Potter, Petter Pettigrew , and Remus Lupin; and the others were unknown to Lucius.. Ò go away, all of you... unless you wish to, erm, become victims of some very, ah, unpleasant cures.Ó Ò Only if you lot can reach your wands first.Ó retorted James. Ò Really? then lets just see whoÕs faster.Ó said Snape.    Z ÿÿ   N                Ô                                                           DSET   ‚ ÿÿ   . H             ÿÿÿÿÿÿ†$              Ô  ˆ        ú             ›           ˆ  Ô                ÿÿ       6 ÿÿ   *                           ú             ›        DSET   ‚ ÿÿ   . H        RE OLUÿÿÿÿÿÿ†                                          ›           ˆ  Ô                ÿÿ       6 ÿÿ   *                           ú             ›            DSUM                   Theresa        HDNI     STYL         „  ÿÿ    D STYL††~ä    † ††~ü†~ô†~ì†~è                 ÿÿ    ÿÿ   %      ÿÿÿÿ          ÿÿ        ÿÿ      ÿÿÿÿ       ÿÿ       ÿÿ       ÿÿ       ÿÿ       ÿÿ       ÿÿ       ÿÿ       ÿÿ       ÿÿ       ÿÿ       ÿÿÿÿ             ÿÿ     ÿÿ         ÿÿ     ÿÿÿÿ          ÿÿ     ÿÿ   F ÿÿ     HASHŒ $Ú á´Þã ( (  L: Q h¹ÑÚ  j­×a z«áo }Bod    ¢ ÿÿ      CHAR†  ÿÿ    ÿÿ                   ÿÿ     ÿÿ       ÿú   ÿÿ       ÿë   ÿÿ      " ÿß    ÿÿ       ÿû     ÿÿ     €            4 ÿÿ     HASH  „               R ÿÿ      CELL†  äÿÿ   ÿ           ÿÿ     ÿ         ÿÿ                    " ÿÿ     HASH      ÿ         j ÿÿ      GRPH†~ø Žÿÿ   ÿ               ÿÿ     ÿ             ÿÿ                            " ÿÿ     HASH          Æ ÿÿ   l   RULR†~ð  ÿÿ   ÿ                                                                                                    ÿÿ     ÿ                                                                                                  ÿÿ    ý    @                                                                                             ÿÿ                                                                                                            ( ÿÿ     HASH       ÿ ÿ    @ý    &  ÿÿ     LKUP                 ÿÿ   $  NAME  Default                            Default SS                        Header                            Body                              Footer                            Footnote                          Footnote Index                                      ˜ ÿÿ   D  FNTMÚ Times New Roman                                                  Geneva                                                         MCRO   MCRO    oBlN   oBlN    BBAR   BBAR ÿÿMARK   MRKS          ÿÿ      MOBJWMBT       ETBL   XDSUM  HDNI  ?STYL  IMCRO  ñoBlN  BBAR  MARK  !WMBT  GETBL  Sÿþýüûúùøðñòóôõö÷ 


End file.
